


Spitting, Blooming, (Wilting.)

by prickledheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prickledheart/pseuds/prickledheart
Summary: She’s not particularly anything, not at all someone who stands out, but even as she lets her scenarios run wild it’s hard not to be grounded by the girl in front of her.





	Spitting, Blooming, (Wilting.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's short. I scrapped this after several months of not writing anything, but figured I'd post.

It dribbles out in anxiety filled moments; words that crumble, till onto other ears as she squeaks or shies away. She’s not particularly anything, not at all someone who stands out, but even as she lets her scenarios run wild it’s hard not to be grounded by the girl in front of her. The soft hands of Kiyoko squeeze hers, clammy and uncomfortable, and though her heart races in her chest, threatens her with it’s beat in her dry throat, she hastily nods yes- even if it’s a poor decision, she’s weak and committed. Nothing can keep her from this promise- mother nor anxiety (one baseless and the other not so much), and she plans to see it through to the end.

At first, it’s a simple promise, a favor of sorts- nothing more. Yachi’s sure she’s only been sought out for her plainness. No commitment to a club (and clearly no outside social life) meant she was free, and as her grades were afloat just fine and her studies were aligned, she’s capable on a transcript surely. It’s this obligation, her implied ability that keeps her going at first, keeps her thinking she’s less worth it and more so a cog that happened to fit just right- it isn’t until Hinata sparks in her contagious determination and she truly applies herself. 

Yachi’s efforts don’t go unnoticed- though her duties aren’t much, her enthusiasm and dedication to the team is exalted. The third years praise her, the two rowdier of the second years scream while the other three simply offer kind words, and the first years have somewhat mixed but surely positive interactions. Her fellow manager's touch, a gentle high five, is taken much kinder than the silver-haired minx who practically broke her hand in condemning her beforehand; though it’s a softer touch, careful and tender, something within Yachi squirms.

She blames her anxiety on the inability to breathe.

It bursts out of her in an animated moment- she’s laughing too hard with the other first years (or rather, they all laugh at Kageyama for harmless reasons) when the first of it catches her throat. That feeling of breathlessness is back, but it’s more violent than before- Kageyama is the first to notice, and he pats her back as she spits out her first bundle, unbeknownst to the rest until her sob contrasts their giggles.

A concerned ‘don’t mind,’ is hardly what she wants to hear, but the others seem too nervous to speak. The manager wipes the blood from her chin, the tears from her eyes, and smiles at them- it is as empty as she feels, knowing just what this is and just how it’ll end.


End file.
